He'll Be Back Soon Enough
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: After Raw 11/22/10 Randy finds John sitting in an empty locker room, tears in his eyes. But, Randy'll share his wisedom. Not Slash! Friendship! rated M for cursing


_What up guys? So if you watch raw you know Cena's "fired." And i swear to god I hope there aren't people out there who actually think he's fired. He's mostly likely on leave for personal reasons. If they were gonna fire him they would ahve just made him get "injured" then let him leave. But anyways, I was inspired by Raw and this came of it!_

**Dislaimer:** I don't own WWE. If I did, i would have made John Cena and Randy Orton wrestle naked every show.(and Evan Bourne too!)  
**Warning:** There is cursing in here! Suggestive drinking! And a few Sexual inuendos lol. You are warned. Enjoy! UNBETAED!

* * *

Randy Orton walked into the lockerroom, where John Cena sat after the show. He went to tell him that there was a small get together in the ring for him right now.

The viper stopped his limping saunter as he entered the room. He found himself closing the door so as to give them privacy, to give Cena his privavcy. Randy almost finding himself choking up, a lump barely noticable stuck in his throat. Just the look on his friend's face was heart clenching.

"Even though it's a storyline, it feels so real..." John said. Randy couldn't tell if the man was talking to him or the walls.

Cena's body seemed so small even though he was a pretty big guy. His head leaned back against the wall of lockers, eyes locked on the ceiling before him. Those large hands, strong and ruling in the ring, were fisted and defeated against the wooden bench he sat upon. He could almost look dead if it wasn't for the gentle yet ragged breathing that made his chest rise and fall under the purple fabric of that loose promotional t-shirt. Then, Cena's still body shifted when he looked at the Viper with glassy blue eyes. His right leg stretched while his left inched closer to him, making the skin tighten over the muscles.

The now former superstar leaned forward, that dejected form, turning ever the more fragile. John wiped the tears that welled in his eyes with his right hand and then rubbed his red face.

"When I went out there and..." John paused for a second, a second of dismay. "And I heard them chanting my name, saw their faces, said what I said... Fuck, it was like I was leaving and never coming back."

Randy nodded. His long tanned legs limped over and sat beside the other man. He clapped a hand on the purple covered shoulder. "Think of it this way, man," Randy started. "You got to tell your fans goodbye, got to hear them chant for you exactly the way you wanted. And I think I would take that over getting injured and not knowing if you'll ever be able to be in that position." Randy then smirked. "And it's just a vacation, though it's most likely extended considering you said bitch on a PG program."

Cena laughed, half amused, half bitter, however that worked out. "Probably." Then he cocked a brow, his eyes questioning softly. "Did they censor it?"

It was Randy's turn to give a chuckle. "They muted it."

A short sience filled the halls as the last remnants of fans exited the arena. They could hear crew members moving things around outside the quiet room of blue lockers and wooden benches.

John stared off into space again, as if trying to memorized the familiar noises so it could last him until Vince called him back for a much anticipated comeback. Randy rubbed his right leg, the throbbing from repeated abuse a constant reminder that even though they plan thier moves and train as much as they can, pain follows. And in this case, with these two sitting in the locker room, pain was evident in two forms. You could hurt yourself for the sake of the job and the glory. Or you could have the pain taht last longer then embedded tack scars on your back after a hardcore match. That pain was the pain of leaving the life you love so much. And Randy felt bad that John would ahve to feel that, even though he was just taking a break.

John hadn't had a break since his last injury. He was due. But to make his vacation a storyline where he gets fired was a bit much. And yet, in a weird way, as Randy had put it, that fear of never coming back without saying good bye as so many superstars have been through, Cena didn't ahve to have that fear this time. He said his farewells and, if nothing happens to him during vacation, he'll be back in a few months. And for taht, Randy thought he was luckier then most.

Randy's sigh broke the silence. "It'll be slow as fuck for you." He said, voice trying to make the hard statement a bit nicer. "But to your loyal fans, who wait for your comeback, waving thier hands infront of their faces like idiots, they're time will pass faster."

John looked at the man he had befriended since their OVW days. He had his pouty lips sealed shut though. Encouraging the Viper to speak with his hushed thoughts and semi broken smile.

"You get to go home to your family and relax, make more movies, record more albums." Randy smirked. Then his face became pensive. "That stuff you said in the ring about the old superstars... You know for a factor that they have so much respect for you. They tell you all the time, so don't get all pussy out in the ring because of that. You've done all the things they have. You've gone from the bottom to the top, and you even had a farewell speech. Now, the way I see it, you're even going through stuff they never even smelled, like a rating change and a group of rookies trying to take over the universe." An amused 'humph' sound came from deep in his throat. "It seems real, but it's not. You should have learned that long ago. We work for a world that makes our real lives seem fake. We play these people and make them characters that get cheered or booed, loved or hated. We become these images that we can't get out of sometimes, man."

John nodded. His face was graced with a real and true smile, dimples evident a mile away. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Randy grunted in agreement. "Me either. And because of that passion, because of the fact that even our fans can tell the love we have for what we do, from autograph signings to risking our lives everytime we enter that ring... the fact that We do it, because it's what we live for, is why you'll be back soon enough, fighting your way to the top of the chain all over again and kicking my ass for the title." They shared a a curt laugh for that Randy "Viper" Orton confidence. A moment of quiet calm followed. It was comforting in that thoughtful friend kind of way.

John lifted his eyes to the ceiling again and chuckled louder then before. Randy asked him what was so funny and john smirked. "Who the hell said you'll be champ when I get back? I think Miz can hold the title for a while."

Randy licked his lips shaking his head in amusement. He laughed. "Don't sound so serious when you say that. The Miz will hold it for a month or two before he finally runs out of ideas to not compete against me and Barrett in the ring. Thent he story changes again."

"The way the world works."

Randy let John's soft words sink in. "Yeah, the world, or the way Vince and the Creatives work." He stood, lessening the pressure of his right leg and putting it on his left. "But, thw world and Vince's mind might as well be the same thing. What he thinks up with his writers is what dictates us. So the world right now will be boring for you for a while. But you get to go home, eat with the ones you care about the more then the fans. Then you can come abck, better then ever, a new chapter for the Champ. Right?" He looked down at Cena who looked back at him with a smirk.

John stood. He lightly punched Randy's tattooed shoulder, not wanting to knock the already unbalanced superstar to the floor. "Man, what would your fans think if they find out your were a pussy outside of the ring?"

Randy rolled his steely blue eyes. "I'm not a pussy. I'm just wise beyond my years."

"Right," John sarcastically teased. He snickered at the way Orton looked at him. "So uh, what was it you came in here for? Because if I know you, you didn't just come in to give me a speech and share a sappy moment."

Randy scratched the back of his neck. "You got a party waiting for you in the ring."

John's blue hues widened. "And you waited this long to tell me there's booze waiting for me? That's better than anything you had to say!"

"Ha ha ha," Randy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Jackass."

"Oh, you know you'll miss me," Cena sang as he opened the locker room door. Randy followed him slowly, smacking him on the back of the head. John turned back to look at him wiggling his brows up and down in a suggestive manner. "A bit friskey tonight? If I knew you'd like this when you lose a bet, I'd have beaten you myself."

Randy gave him a look that told Cena how much Randy was shocked and annoyed with that comment. John wouldn't admit it, but making fun of Randy was always a fun part of his day. The viper shook his head again. "And if I knew you'd say shit like that whenever you found the chance I'd beat your ass." There was a new amused second of silence where John tried not to laughed and Randy realized that what he said didn't amke things better for him. "I hate you..." he sneered.

"No you don't." Cena laughed. Then he clapped Randy on the shoulder. A grin adored his cute face, eyes sparkling. But not of unshed tears. No they sparkled in waiting for the day where he would run down that ramp with fans cheering, screaming, and crying his name. "Now, let's go party. Then I'm going home to my wife!" He annouced, pointing in the direction down the hall to where the ring was.

Randy followed beside Cena as they walked to the ring. The arena was being taken down but they left the ring up for the little get together. Drinks were being passed around and laughs could be heard. And in the corner of his eyes Orton saw the defeat cross Cena's face for a second before it flashed back to it's prideful grin.

John was yelling insults at Anthony (aka Santino), who was in the ring telling the funniest stories anyone could expect. Randy clapped his hand on Cena's head and pushed it away in a playful manner. Cena looked at him, eyes smiling. "I'll be right back," Randy said before he walked abck up the ramp to the ramp and took his cell phone from the pocket of the jeans he was wearing.

Seeing that John was going home made the Viper have an extreme urge to call home himself and hear his wife's voice.

As he talked to her, showering her with "I miss you so much" and "I love you", he watched as John grabbed Stephan (aka Sheamus) in a head lock and mess up that bright red hair with a nuggie.

Cena, the face of WWE, the Champ, the Chain-gang and CeNation commander, the Dr. Thuganomics,... he'll be back soon enough, making kids and girls scream, killing the competition, and rapping with R-truth in the back. And Randy, like the WWE universe around (like him or not) will miss his witting comments and grinning face that shows that he's up to no good.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it. Short, but straight to the point. I got all inspired and cried when Cena made his good bye on Raw. So this is it's product. lol, I bet my fans are shocked this isn't a slash. So in honor of Cena hear are a few quotes that make me laugh!:_

Those are pretty strong words coming from Macaulay Culkins little brother! - John Cena, to Josh Matthews

This is why it was a great day. No. 1, Snitsky didn't kill anyone. No. 2, Coach didn't win. No. 3, Coach didn't win. And No. 4, Coach didn't win.

"Yo!  
In this moment of blessing  
And toss Torrie Wilsons salad and hope there's no dressing  
We could eat her breasts and thighs when I get her alone  
I'm spoon-feed her white meat, and hope she chokes on a bone  
I brought Banana cream, Dawn, do you want to give it a try?  
For desert, I'm getting some of that Dawn Marie pie  
Shaniqua, why you sitting with those Bashams at all?  
He's got a plate full of sausage; he's choking on a ball  
Let me give you some advice cut these losers loose  
Let me put some white sprinkles on your chocolate mousse  
You maybe Native American but I'm pitching the teepee  
When you stand up and wanna smack my frickin' tv  
You make it real steamy, just like a pressure cooker  
After youre done with me you hit the Gobbledy Gooker  
You all are gonna feast on this pie, but wait a minute while I check it  
Because I get my pie first, everyone else is second  
Amen!" Cena raps for Thanksgiving

_There's more but I don't want to take up all the room with his words lol. Have a happy Thanksgiving! and you don't celebrate tit, then have a happy random Thursday in November where Americans eat louds of turkey and carbs! Peace bitches!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
